Kil'jaeden
Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 36 | Zugehörigkeit = Brennende Legion | Klasse = | Position = Oberster Befehlshaber der Brennenden Legion | Lage = Wirbelnder Nether | Status = verstorben | Familie = | WoWPedia = Kil'jaeden }} Kil'jaeden der Betrüger ist einer der letzten großen Dämonenlords der Brennenden Legion. Einst herrschte er gemeinsam mit Archimonde und Velen über das Zauberervolk der Eredar, als Sargeras den Eredar ein Angebot der Macht unterbreitete, welches weder Kil'jaeden noch Archimonde ablehnen wollten.Offizielle Seite, "Draenei", 5.2.2015 Hintergrund Zweites Duumvirat: Kil'jaeden und Velen Bevor Sargeras nach Argus kam, brachte der Eredar Thal'kiel seinem Volk ein goldenes Zeitalter. Das Talent des Zauberers war ohnegleichen und gemeinsam mit seinen Erweckern brach er die Grenzen der Beschwörungs- und Bindungsmagien. Die von ihnen beschworenen arkanen Wesen halfen dabei, die wundersamen Bauwerke der Hauptstadt zu erschaffen. Thal'kiel erschuf auch Maschinen, die die ruhende arkane Energie der Welt fokussierten, und verbreitete so Frieden, Harmonie und Lebenskraft auf Argus.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil eins Thal'kiel dürstete indes nach mehr. Seine Zauber loteten die unermesslichen Großen Dunklen Weiten aus und erbaten eine tiefere Quelle der Macht. Eines Tages erhielt er eine Antwort.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil zwei Thal'kiels mysteriöser Wohltäter verlieh ihm die Fähigkeit, niedere Dämonen zu beschwören, und der Eredar gab dieses Wissen sofort an seine Erwecker weiter. Überzeugt, dass dies der Beginn einer neuen Ära sei, bereitete Thal'kiel sich fieberhaft darauf vor, seine wunderbaren Begleiter den Herrschern von Argus, Velen und Kil'jaeden, vorzuführen.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil drei Er erntete allerdings nicht die Zustimmung, die er erwartet hatte. Kil'jaedens Gesichtsausdruck war entrückt und unlesbar, und es konnte keinen Zweifel daran geben, was Velen davon hielt. Er verdammte Thal'kiels neue Beschwörungen, und befahl ihm, dies niemals wieder zu tun.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil vier Thal'kiel zog sich daraufhin völlig zurück und beschwor im Geheimen eine gigantische Dämonenarmee, um die Macht auf Argus zu übernehmen. Sein Plan wurde allerdings vereitelt, da Archimonde Velen und Kil'jaeden darüber in Kenntnis setzte.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil sechs Velen und Kil'jaeden waren sprachlos, als sie von Thal'kiels Verrat erfuhren.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil sieben Nach der Niederschlagung von Thal'kiels Aufstand verbrannten die Magier der Eredarherrscher die Leichen der Erwecker, damit die teuflische Verderbnis sich nicht noch weiter ausbreiten würde. Sie zerstörten auch die Schriften der Rebellen, damit das Wissen um diese widerwärtigen Künste unterdrückt wurde. Archimonde führte die Aufsicht und wurde als Held bezeichnet, nachdem alles erledigt war.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil neun Sargeras' Angebot Kil'jaeden zählte, nebst Archimonde und Velen, zu den drei Anführern des Zauberervolks der Eredar, welche den Planeten Argus bewohnten. Kil'jaeden galt als Mächtigster und Entscheidungsfreudigster der drei''Aufstieg der Horde, Prolog und stand insbesondere Velen sehr nahe. Als Sargeras auf das Zauberervolk der Eredar aufmerksam geworden war, erschien er den drei Anführern als strahlendes Ebenbild seiner Macht und unterbreitete ihnen ein Angebot, welches weder Kil'jaeden noch Archimonde ablehnen wollten - lediglich Velen zeigte Zweifel. Velens Zweifel an Sargeras' Plänen führten ihn dazu, den Kristall von Ata'mal aufzusuchen, welcher die Macht hatte, Visionen zu spenden. Dabei sah Velen das wahre Ausmaß von Sargeras' Plänen, welches ihn schockierte. Kil'jaeden und Archimonde ließen sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken und waren bereits völlig von Sargeras' Machtversprechen geblendet. Archimonde kanzelte Velens Vision lediglich als Ahnung ab, nicht aber als sicheren Blick in die Zukunft. Velen schwieg und das Bündnis mit Sargeras war beschlossen. In der Zwischenzeit sponn Velen sein eigenes Netz an Verbündeten - unbemerkt von Kil'jaeden und Archimonde - und bereitete mit Hilfe des Naarus K'ure die Flucht jener Eredar vor, welche sich Sargeras nicht beugen wollten. Kil'jaeden war außer sich, als Velens Plan tatsächlich funktionierte, und schwor, die "verräterischen" Eredar zu jagen. Kil'jaeden und die Orcs Kil'jaeden verbrachte die Jahrtausende alters- und zeitlos in der Dunkelheit. Der fortwährende Dienst für Sargeras zeigte sowohl bei ihm als auch bei Archimonde Spuren und von Kil'jaedens ursprünglichem Gesicht war nur noch wenig übriggeblieben. Von Velen als "Man'ari" bezeichnet sahen sich Kil'jaeden und Archimonde als Auserwählte und nicht länger als Eredar. Zudem hatte er die ganze Zeit über Velen und die Abtrünnigen nicht vergessen und war versessen darauf, sie zu finden. Angetrieben von einer brennenden Begierde, welche Archimonde fehlte, ließ er immer wieder Kundschafter nach Velen und den Draenei Ausschau halten. Bei diesen Unterfangen wurde seine rechte Hand, Talgath, um 12 vDP schließlich fündig. Um eine erneute abrupte Flucht der Draenei zu vermeiden, sollte Talgath Draenor allerdings zunächst beobachten und dabei stieß er auf die Orcs, welche Kil'jaedens Interesse weckten.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 5Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 63 Nach vielversprechenden Berichten machte sich Kil'jaeden um 10 vDP auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten, der sich auf die Seite der Brennenden Legion ziehen lassen würde und wurde fündig in Gul'dan, einem gebrochenen und von Trauer überwältigen Orc, der nur Ablehnung erfahren hatte, und sich bereitwillig zum ersten orcischen Hexenmeister ausbilden ließ.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 68 Im Auftrag seines dämonischen Meisters verdarb Gul'dan zunächst den Thron der Elemente mit Teufelsmagie, bevor er eine erneute Epidemie der Roten Pocken auslöste. Naturkatastrophen durch ins Chaos gestürzte Elemente und Todesopfer der Krankheit sollten die Orcs zur Verzweiflung bringen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 69 Allerdings war Kil'jaeden auch bewusst, dass Gul'dan niemand war, der sein Volk inspirieren konnte; diesen Teil sollte Ner'zhul, der charismatische Häuptling des Schattenmondklans, übernehmen, dessen Vertrauen Gul'dan rasch gewann.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 70 Während Gul'dan sich darum kümmerte, Zwietracht zwischen Orcs und Draenei zu sähenChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 71, widmete sich Kil'jaeden Ner'zhul. Er suchte den Orc in seinen Träumen heim, wobei er ihm als Geist seiner geliebten, verstorbenen Gefährtin Rulkan gegenübertrat und ihn überzeugte, dass die Draenei die Orcs auslöschen wollen würden. Überdies weitere er seine Macht auf Oshu'gun aus, so dass kein Orc mit den tatsächlichen Ahnengeistern kommunizieren konnte und streckte seine Sinne nach weiteren Schamanenältesten aus, denen er ebenfalls in der Gestalt eines vertrauenswürdigen Ahnen gegenübertrat.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 73 Als Ner'zhul zunehmend angespannter wurde, berichtete Kil'jaeden von mächtigen Wesen, welche den Orcs den Sieg über die Draenei sichern würden und Draenor wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen würden und erschien dem Schamanen als strahlendes Elementarwesen. Kil'jaedens Besessenheit, insbesondere Velen tot zu sehen, löste bei Ner'zhul allerdings weitere Unruhe aus.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 75''Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 8 Nachdem Kil'jaeden klar wurde, dass er sich nicht auf Ner'zhul als Anführer verlassen konnte, befahl er stattdessen Gul'dan, Verbündete um sich zu scharen, mit denen er den Schattenmondklan kontrollieren konnte.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 9 Die Orcs setzten indes den Krieg gegen die Draenei fort, während Ner'zhul erkannte, dass er in die Irre geführt worden war, aber machtlos war, sich den Entwicklungen entgegenzusetzen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 76-77Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 11Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 12 Kil'jaeden verfolgte den Kriegsverlauf mit zunehmendem Missfallen, da die Streitigkeiten zwischen den rivalisierenden Häuptlingen zunehmend hinderlich wurden. Er befahl Gul'dan, ein Oberhaupt für die Horde zu finden, einen Kriegshäuptling, der sie vereinen sollte, und als Kandidaten hatte er Schwarzfaust im Auge. Zur zusätzlichen Kontrolle über die Orcs wurde der Schattenrat ins Leben gerufen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 77-78Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 16 Kil'jaeden half Gul'dan überdies bei der Gründung der Nekrolyten, einer Gruppe von Orcs, welche sich dem Studium der dunklen Kunst der Totenbeschwörung verschrieben.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 79 Unter Schwarzfausts Führung und Gul'dans Anleitung der Hexenmeister gelang es der Horde zunächst, Karabor zu erobernChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 85-87, bevor sich das Augenmerk auf Shattrath richtete. Trotz Velens Flucht war Kil'jaeden zufrieden mit dem Sieg der Horde, auch wenn Shattrath eine andere Herausforderung darstellen würde. Kil'jaeden plante, die Orcs durch das Trinken von Dämonenblut endgültig zu versklaven und an den Willen der Brennenden Legion zu binden. Zu diesem Zweck öffnete er ein Portal, durch welches Mannoroth Draenor betreten konnte. Im Zuge einer Zeremonie mit dem sogenannten "Kelch der Einheit" nahmen die kriegslüsternen Orcs das Blut Mannoroths auf und der Angriff auf Shattrath konnte beginnen.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 19Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 88-89 Kil'jaeden, der nun keinen Grund mehr sah, sich vor "seiner Armee" zu verbergen, trat vor die Orcs und verkündete, dass er einer der Wohltäter sei, die den Orcs die Teufelsmagie und andere Kräfte zuteilwerden ließenChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 92: Während des Angriffs auf Shattrath suche Kil'jaeden indes Sargeras auf und berichtete ihm von den Orcs und seinen Bemühungen, sie zu korrumpieren. Sargeras erkannte in den Orcs das perfekte Werkzeug, um die Verteidigung Azeroths zu schwächen und befahl Kil'jaeden, jeglichen Kontakt zu den Orcs abzubrechen, bis sie so verzweifelt seien, dass sie auf eine andere Welt reisen würden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 98-99 Zweiter Krieg (4/5-7 nDP) Nach dem Fall Sturmwinds brach Kil'jaeden das jahrelange Schweigen auf Sargeras' Geheiß und flüsterte Gul'dan erneut zu. Der Dämonenlord wies Gul'dan an, Orgrim Schicksalshammer das Kommando über die Horde zu überlassen, da er Sturmwind eingenommen und Erfolg gehabt hatte, wo Schwarzfaust gescheitert war. Er war somit der Anführer, den die Legion brauchte und der die Verteidiger Azeroths in die Knie zwingen würde. Folglich sollte Gul'dan tun, was immer er konnte, um die Horde zu stärken und sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Ziele erreichte. Einmal mehr versprach der Dämonenlord dem Hexenmeister große Macht, falls er dem Willen der Legion folgte. Gul'dan allerdings hatte längst andere Pläne.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 147-148 Nachdem Kil'jaeden von dem skrupellosen Verrat des Hexenmeisters erfahren hatte, war er mehr als überrascht, da Gul'dan seine Absichten gut vor ihm verborgen hatte. Nun traf Kil'jaeden Vorbereitungen, seinen einstigen Diener zu vernichten, der im Alleingang zerstört hatte, was eigentlich ein gewaltiger Sieg für die Legion werden sollte. Sargeras höchstselbst befahl ihm schließlich, sich zurückzuhalten, denn der Anführer der Brennenden Legion wollte den Hexenmeister auf seine eigene Weise bestrafen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 168 Die Geburt des Lichkönigs (~8 nDP) thumb| Als die Horde während des Zweiten Krieges besiegt wurde, scheiterte damit auch der Plan der Brennenden Legion, Azeroth zu erobern. Doch die Dämonen ließen sich nicht beirren. Im Gegenteil, Kil'jaeden hatte eine äußerst wertvolle Lektion gelernt: Die Horde war aufgrund interner Konflikte und Verrat gescheitert - was er brauchte war eine Armee, die gar nicht erst in der Lage sein würde, vom Willen der Legion abzuweichen. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, war ein mächtiger Geist, der im Gebrauch und in der Kontrolle von Magie geübt war und Ner'zhul erwies sich als geeigneter Kandidat.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17 Als der ehemalige Schamane die sterbene Welt Draenor durch eines der unzähligen Portale verließ, wurde er augenblicklich von Kil'jaeden gefangengenommen. Die Legion folterte Ner'zhul auf unvorstellbare Weise. So wurde Ner'zhuls Geist am Leben gehalten während sein Körper schmerzhaft zerfetzt wurde. Eine Gruppe von Schreckenslords - Tichondrius, Balnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis und Varimathras - wechselte sich darin ab, Ner'zhul den grausigsten Qualen auszusetzen. Schon bald flehte der Orc darum, sterben zu dürfen und Kil'jaeden war bereit, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch nur, falls er der Legion in völliger Unterwürfigkeit als neue Waffe diente. Ner'zhul, dessen Verstand mehr und mehr zerbrach, erklärte sich schlussendlich einverstanden, woraufhin Kil'jaeden den Geist des Orcs sterben ließ, doch nur, um ihn als spektrale Wesenheit zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Das Bewusstsein des Orcs hatte sich um das Tausendfache erweitert, was ihm außergewöhnliche psychische Fähigkeiten verlieh. Die Schreckenslords bannten seinen körperlosen Geist in eine eigens angefertigte Rüstung und eine mächtige Runenklinge, genannt Frostgram. Die Gegenstände wurden in einen diamantharten Eisblock eingeschlossen, um Ner'zhul gefangen zu halten.Die Geburt des LichkönigsJenseits des Dunklen Portals'', Epilog. Der Beginn der Seuche (ab ~15 nDP) Thralls Ausbruch aus Durnholde und die Gründung der neuen HordeChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 32-34 schwächten die Allianz von Lordaeron, da die Ereignisse zu den Austritten von Quel'Thalas, Gilneas und Stromgarde führten.Chroniken Bd. 3, S. 34 Sturmwind wurde zudem von inneren Konflikten durch den Aufstand der Steinmetze gepeinigt und die Menschen und die Hochelfen der Östlichen Königreiche trauten einander nicht länger. Dies machte die Nationen der Welt so verwundbar wie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr und Kil'jaeden wisperte dem Lichkönig zu, dass der perfekte Moment gekommen sei, um die Seuche des Untodes in Lordaeron zu entfesseln. Die einzige Person, welche von den Plänen der Dämonen etwas ahnte, war Medivh, dessen Geist an den Grenzen der Wirklichkeit dahinstreifte, aber nicht aktiv eingreifen konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 37 Der Pakt mit Illidan Nachdem der entfesselte Lichkönig zunächst Tod und Verwüstung in den Östlichen Königreichen anrichtete, schienen Kil'jaedens Pläne für die bevorstehende Invasion der Brennenden Legion zunächst aufzugehen, doch die schwindende Kontrolle über Ner'zhul sowie Archimondes Niederlage am Weltenbaum erwiesen sich als fatal. Einige Monate nach der Niederlage am Hyjal suchte Kil'jaeden Illidan auf und bot dem Halbdämonen, welcher sowohl für als auch gegen die Legion in der Vergangenheit agiert hatte, eine zweite Chance, sich "würdig" zu erweisen. Illidan sollte den Frostthron für Kil'jaeden zerstören und sich damit auch des lästig gewordenen Lichkönigs entledigen.Allianzkampagne: Illidans Aufgabe Illidans Zauber wurde allerdings von Malfurion und Tyrande vereiteltWächterkampagne: Malfurions VisionWächterkampagne 7: Die Ruinen von Dalaran, und so verschanzte sich der "Verräter" zunächst in der Scherbenwelt, um Kil'jaedens Zorn zu entgehen.Wächterkampagne: Getrennte Wege Illidans Plan, sich zu verstecken, erwies sich freilich als töricht, und nur kurz nachdem der Halbdämon die Kontrolle über die Scherbenwelt an sich gerissen hatteAllianzkampagne 6: Lord des Fremdlands, erschien Kil'jaeden in all seiner unheiligen Glorie und gewährte Illidan und seinen neuen Verbündeten, den Blutelfen und den Naga, eine letzte Chance, den Frostthron zu zerstören.Allianzkampagne: Kil'jaedens Befehl Ein vielversprechender Verbündeter: Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer Nach der erneuten Öffnung des Dunklen Portals wurde offensichtlich, dass Kil'jaeden Illidans abermaliges Scheitern nicht vergessen hatte und unablässig Truppen gegen die Tore des Schwarzen Tempels schickte. Nach Illidans Tod, an welchem Kil'jaeden selbst dennoch keinen Anteil hatte, richtete er sein Auge wieder gen Azeroth, um über den Sonnenbrunnen und die Hilfe seines neuesten Verbündeten, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, den Planeten wieder zu betreten und eine neue Invasion der Brennenden Legion einzuläuten.17px Patch 2.4: Wut des Sonnenbrunnens Die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne konnte diese Pläne zwar vereiteln, Kil'jaeden blieb allerdings am Leben und widmete sich bereits den nächsten Invasionsplänen, welche nur eine Frage der Zeit sein sollten. Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Externe Verweise Siehe auch * 17px17px The Story of Kil'jaeden Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:NSCs (Dämonen) Kategorie:Brennende Legion Kategorie:Eredar Kategorie:Sonnenbrunnenplateau Kategorie:Grabmal des Sargeras